


Ambiguity

by faithinthepoor



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Second Person challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguity

She says she doesn’t want you. She goes out of her way to oppose things that you believe in. If you tell you like her outfit, she never wears it again and if you tell her you like her hairstyle, she changes it. She tells you she hates you, that she likes boys and that you are the worst she’s ever had but she keeps her nails short and she kisses you so hard she could remove your tonsils. So you lie to yourself and say it’s okay, it doesn’t matter what she thinks, so long as she doesn’t stop.


End file.
